Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai
is the 25th anniversary movie of the Super Sentai franchise. It is the first vs. movie, followed by Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, in which the current team do not team up with the previous team, rather a veteran team composed of Rangers from various Sentai. Plot The Gaorangers start off by fighting the Demon Tribe Org until a great monster named Rakushasa has awaken from his hibernation. He is nothing like what the Gaorangers have ever fought before, as he's stronger and deadly than the other monsters they have fought before. Upon retreating the Gaorangers seem to have lost hope when they encountered a mysterious monk who tells them about the Sentai Rangers that have fought before they became Sentai Rangers. They were baffled about there being other rangers besides them. Right until their G-Phones started to move on their own each of their G-Phones lead them to the whereabouts of an different ex-sentai ranger of a different team. Each of these rangers teach them what it takes to be a Sentai Ranger. Will these ex-rangers be able to help the Gaorangers defeat Rakushasa? And who is the mysterious monk who knows all about the Sentai Rangers of the past? Characters Gaorangers Dream Sentai Red Warriors Demon Tribe Org *Duke Org Yabaiba *Duchess Org Tsuetsue *Lost Highness Rakushaasa *Orgettes Allies that appeared in the Clips *Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura *Colon *Yukiyo *Tsukiyo Rangers that appeared in the Clips Villains that appeared in the Clips *Black Cross Führer *Fire Mountain Mask General Magman *Queen Hedrian *Führer Hell Saturn *Farrah *Farrah Cat *Monster *Mason *Dr. Lehda *Great Professor Bias *Dr. Kemp *Butchy *Galactic Empress Meadow *Emperor Tranza *Maria *Grey *Grifforzer *Lamie *Emperor Bacchus Wrath *Empress Hysteria *Prince Buldont Monsters that appeared in the Clips *Coxcomb Mask Mechas * Varidreen * Sky Ace * Battle Shark ** Battle Fever Robo * Denji Fighter / Daidenjin * Jaguar Vulcan ** Sun Vulcan Robo * Gogglecaesar ** GoggleRobo * Dyjupiter ** DynaRobo * BioDragon ** BioRobo * Shuttlebase ** ChangeRobo * Star Condor ** Flash King * Turbo Ranger ** Great Five * Liverobo ** Jet Falcon * Turborobo ** Turbo GT * Fiverobo ** Sky Alpha * Jet Icarus ** Jet Hawk * Daizyujin ** Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus * Dairen'oh ** Mythical Chi Beast Ryuuseioh * Muteki Shogun * Super Stealth Beast God Saruder * Ohranger Robo ** Sky Phoenix * RV Robo * V-Fire * Galaxy Mega * Delta Mega * Silver Armor King Gingaioh ** Starbeast GingaLeon * Victory Robo ** 99Machine Red Ladder * TimeRobo Alpha * V-Rex * GaoKing ** GaoLion ** GaoEagle ** GaoShark ** GaoBison ** GaoTiger * Soul Bird * GaoMuscle ** GaoGorilla ** GaoEagle ** GaoBear & GaoPolar ** GaoBison﻿ Continuity and Placement *For the Gaoranger, this fits easily between Quest 14 and 15 due to having possession of the Soul Bird but prior to the reawakening of Duke Org Rouki. Songs Aside from the opening theme, various insert songs from other Sentai appear in this special during various montages. The ending is a brand new song, Moero! Super Sentai Tamashii!!, which is a song that introduces the first 25 Sentai teams and even lists the villains they all faced. *'Opening': Gaoranger, Hoero *'Ending': Moero! Super Sentai Tamashii!! *'Insert Songs': **Sexual Lady (Choudenshi Bioman) **Seishun Circuit (Gekisou Sentai Carranger) **Blue Togetherness (Choudenshi Bioman) **Ore no Heart wa Yumejikake (Kagaku Sentai Dynaman) **Kokoro yo, Shinayaka ni Mae! (Kousoku Sentai Turboranger) **Yume no Tsubasa wo (Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan) **Choujuu Sentai Liveman (Choujuu Sentai Liveman) **Itsutsu no Kokoro de FiveRobo'' (Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman)'' Notes *This was the first crossover movie to include the largest number of gathered rangers from various Super Sentai series, until the Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle movie broke it's record. *Includes clips from every single Super Sentai series from Goranger to Gaoranger. *Hiroshi Miyauchi was the oldest Sentai actor to reprise his role as Sokichi Banba (Big One). *The 30th anniversary movie, GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, also featured the current team teaming up with a veteran team rather than the previous team. The 35th series, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, in which the anniversary was celebrated in the series itself, differed from this. The 35th anniversary movie was not a vs. movie, their vs. movie having been a crossover with Metal Heroes. The 35th anniversary movie, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, had the Gokaigers teaming up with the previous team and various past senshi returning. *Due to the absence of Tsukumaro Oogami (GaoSilver), there is little to no focus on Sixth Rangers and Bangai Heroes. *This is the second time Gouki has teamed-up with the following Rangers: **His first team-up with Miku since Gingaman vs. Megaranger. **His first team-up with Daimon since GoGoFive vs. Gingaman. *Strangely, in the movie poster, MegaPink appears to be purple. *In the Red roll call, archive clips from Gorenger to Timeranger of the Reds announcing themselves were used. However with the archive footage used, music from certain roll calls could be heard alongside the fanfare music (originally from Gingaman) in the cases of Goro Sakurai, Jin, Takeru (Maskman), Ryu Tendoh, Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star, Goro Hoshino, and Kyousuke Jinnai. Further, because Turboranger did not have the heroes introduce themselves individually, Riki/Red Turbo got a special new introduction for himself during the rollcall as well as they were the only characters to get new footage during the introduction of all Red Warriors as did Yusuke Amamiya. *Even though there was no episode of Power Rangers Wild Force that use actual footage from this film, the episode "Forever Red" did have a similar concept of past rangers coming back and all red rangers being together. *Although a number of Sentai heroes appeared untransformed in the clips, most were the female Sentai heroes during a montage of "shichi-henge" transformation. The only males to appear untransformed were Gouki's teammates (Ryouma, Hayate and Hikaru) during a flashback he has. *''Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai'' was the eighth of fourteen crossover movies shown during the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, a special event on TV Asahi during the run of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. As with the others, this movie was aired in half-hour parts (three rather than the regular two due to its longer runtime) an hour before the week's episode of Goseiger, there was also commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseigers about the teams and the storylines within the movie. See Also * Forever Red Category:Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Anniversary Specials